Maintaining proper blood sugar, i.e., glucose, levels is important for hyperglycemic individuals, e.g., diabetics, in order to prevent long term problems such as nerve damage, blindness, and kidney disease. The need to control blood glucose (often referred to as BG) levels is even more important with hyperglycemic patients in critical care situations, such as in hospital intensive care units following surgical procedures, as those patients are more likely to suffer adverse physical effects, e.g., infections, from improperly maintained BG levels. Compounding this problem is the fact that BG levels in such patients may be unstable, necessitating frequent measurements and adjustments of administered insulin dosage. At times the degree of insulin dosage adjustment may be significant, or the calculated dosage amount may be high, so that it is difficult to determine whether the calculated insulin dose is correct or if an error in blood sugar measurement or an equipment malfunction has occurred.